Numb Songfics
by Aorken
Summary: CHAPPY TWO! harrymione mionevoldie ginnyharry
1. Harry and Hermione

Song: Numb by Linkin Park  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The chars all belong to J.K.R. and the  
song belongs to the great band Linkin Park.  
Also, no one made you read this. You opened the page, and it doesn't mean  
you have to read it. No ones forcing you to.  
Please R&R!!!!

I'm tired of being who you want me to be

"Hermione, stop telling me who to be!" Harry yelled.

Feeling so faithless, Lost under the surface

"Just let someone help you with your problems Harry!" Hermione cried. "Just  
because you don't care weather you die or live doesn't mean no one else  
does!"

Don't know what you're expecting of me

"I don't know what you want from me," Harry said, sliding down a wall.

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

"You don't know what it's like to be me!" he screamed at his new  
girlfriend. 3 weeks of dating, and already they were fighting.

[Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow]

"Harry, you're swimming in a sea with a whirlpool. You'll be caught, and  
you'll drown." Hermione told him, wiping her tears out of her eyes. "You're  
blind to the truth."

Every step that I take, Is another mistake to you

"Hermione, everywhere I go is a mistake to you!" Harry screamed so loud  
that the common room shook with the noise. Since the boys dorm door was  
open, the two could hear a few ask what was going on.  
"Lets just go to bed, "Hermione suggested, and Harry nodded. "Your dorm,"  
she added, and Harry led her up the stairs.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more  
aware

No matter how close he got to her, she wasn't there. Harry felt numb to  
her. He knew Hermione was there, but he couldn't feel her.

I'm becoming this All I want to do is be more like me And be less like  
you

Next morning, Hogsmeade Weekend  
"Hermione, I don't want to go shopping for clothes for you! I want to hang  
out with Ron, Dean, Seamus, Fred and George." Harry argued. "I want to be  
me, not-not a boy clone of you." Hermione stared at him until, reluctantly,  
Harry went with.

Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly afraid to  
loose control

"Hermione, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, who was smothered in  
clothing that included dresses, skirts shirts, pants, socks, and the most  
embarrassing, underwear.  
"If you can't breathe, go lay it all on the counter," Hermione said,  
throwing another dress on the stack. Harry let it all drop.

Cause everything that you thought I would be Is falling apart right in front of you

"No, I won't," he told her, making her look up. "You will." He said,  
throwing off a pair of socks as he left.

[Caught in the undertow Just caught in the undertow]

"And I don't think she'll take me back," Harry said, as he finished  
telling Ron the story.  
"Mate, you're her slave," Ron replied, taking a sip of his  
butterbeer.

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

"It sounds like she scolds you for every step you take," Dean told  
him. Harry laughed.

[Caught in the undertow Just caught in the undertow]

"That, and she thinks that I'm swimming into an undertow. And I'll  
get caught." He told them.

And every second I waste is more than I can take

"But every minute that I'm not spending doing something I want to do  
kills me," Harry told them.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much  
more aware  
I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less  
like you

"I might fail this whole relationship," Hermione told Lavender, who  
was patting her on the shoulder sympathetically. Hermione was sitting with  
her head in her hands

And I know I may end up failing too

"I probably'll mess up with her," Harry said, laying down on a table  
after finishing his butterbeer. Ron went up to get another one, and lay  
down on another table himself.

But I know You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

"He's always got someone disappointed or mad at him,"

I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much  
more aware

"She's numb to me. She's not there, even though she is. You get what  
I say?" Harry asked.

"Not at all. But-," Fred started.  
"We know what you're-," George continued.  
"Going through." Fred finished.

I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less  
like you

"He wants to be him. He won't be trained by me." Hermione told the  
girls in her dorm, and they shook their heads sadly.  
"I guess that takes away me being his girlfriend." Pavarti said, and  
the other girls nodded.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there Tired of being what you  
want me to be

"She's a control freak. Maybe there's something wrong with her."

I've become so numb I can't feel you there Tired of being what you  
want me to be

"Hermione, I think we should break up. It's not working out." Harry  
told her, and was surprised when she didn't start crying and instead  
nodded.  
"Harry, I'm in love with Ron. I know you like Lavender, so I told  
her, but don't think she come flying into your arms." Hermione replied.  
"I'm sorry it didn't work out with us."  
"Me too," Harry said, and they shared their final kiss.

What did you think? Good? Bad? Something missing? Remember, it IS a  
song fiction, not an actual story.


	2. Harryand Ginny, Hermione and Voldemort

I own nothing except the plot. The song is Linkin Park's, and the characters are J.K. Rowlings.  
  
"Harry, I'm glad you've finally came to your senses and joined me." Voldemort told his new Death Eater.  
  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
  
Harry bowed and moved back to the edge of the circle. He was no longer Dumbledore's favorite student. He was now his own self. He was even willing to take the chance of being a Death Eater if he could be whoever he wanted. Despite being a Death Eater, Hermione still stayed by his side. She had even become a Death Eater herself. Sometimes Harry wondered if she was just doing to spy on him, but they had become a couple, and Harry trusted her.  
  
_Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
_  
And if Dumbledore tried to change him now, he'd be dead in a millisecond. Well, maybe closer to a few milliseconds. Harry had been getting personal lessons from Voldemort, and become his favorite Death Eater.   
  
_I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
_"I'm glad you've all been able to show. I must personally thank Snape for getting Potter to come onto my side. As I've said before, there is no good or evil, there is only power." Voldemort quoted himself, and looked around the circle at his army. In the past year, it had grown quite a bit. And it's all thanks to Harry Potter. Getting so many of his D.A. group to come with him. Neville Longbottom, the mudblood, Hermione Granger, Terry Boot, Draco Malfoy, (his father had been in before him and he decided to become one as well), Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott, and Ernie Macmillan. A few others joined as well, but Voldemort wasn't surprised.   
  
_{Caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow}_  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Ever since I joined the Death Eaters, I've been much happier. But the thought of my old life, where I couldn't stand myself, and always wanted to be someone else made me feel small. No matter what I was doing, even with Hermione, I shrunk.  
  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired   
So much more aware  
_  
I felt myself dozing off, and instantly jolted my head back up. Voldemort's cold, cat-like eyes stared at me. He continued his speech, and I looked around to see that most of the others had left. Hermione put a hand on my shoulder, and whispered in my ear, "He told us to go find Ron. Come on, we're the only ones who knows where he lives." Hermione said, pulling me out of the woods_.  
  
I'm becoming this   
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_  
  
"You know, Hermione. Sometimes I wish I hadn't joined forces with Voldemort," I told her, as soon as we were ready to apparate to Ron's house.  
  
_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to loose control_  
  
I opened the door, and started to climb the stairs to Ron's room. I went in, and was greeted by looks from the 6 Weasley children.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Ron spat at him, taking out his wand. George stared at him with a look of hate, Bill and Charlie took out their wands, Ginny slunk away into the corner, and started whimpering. But Fred walked right up to me, and stood next to me.  
The others stared in silence.  
  
_Cause everything that you thought I would be   
Is falling apart right in front of you_  
  
"What? Come on, you guys. You know it would come down to this. I'm sick of Dumbledore's shit about being able to fight off Voldemort if enough people stick to the good side. Harry has already went, so why not us too?" He told them, his mouth starting to curl up at the corners.   
  
Ron's POV   
  
I just couldn't take my eyes off him. My own brother. Against the whole good side. Against my family. Against me. But he was right. I hate to admit it, he was right. Sighing, I put my wand back in my robes (which I had decided to wear all through the summer), and walked over to them. If you can't beat 'em: join 'em_.   
  
{Caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow}  
_  
Ginny, George, and Bill stared at Fred and I like we were crazy. Charlie had no expression on his face. He walked over to us, saying that he couldn't do anything about it anyway.  
  
"Thank you, Potter, for showing me where these nitwits live. I see that you've even collected a couple for us," Voldemort said, as other Death Eaters appeared around the us. I stared at him in a scared way, but if I was going to have to obey his every order, I might as well start saying his name, and if at the least, start thinking it.  
  
Normal  
  
Every step that I take   
Is another mistake to you  
  
They all stared at Ron, Charlie and Fred. Harry took them out of the room, and moved them down to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's room. Snoring could be heard through the door. Hermione opened it, and did the body bind on them. Ron and Harry walked around to get their wands, and Bill and Fred levitated them to get them upstairs easier. Neither of them woke up  
  
_{Caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow}  
  
And every second I waste   
is more then I can take  
_  
Voldemort smiled as he came down the stairs. George was the only one who was in the same form as Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Bill and Ginny were walking behind Voldemort, and you could see from Ginny's face the dark mark was just burned into their skin.  
  
_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
_  
Hermione looked at Ginny with slight praise. Ginny shrugged, and walked over to Harry, hugging on his arm. Hermione rolled her eyes. She thought that it was time to tell Harry the truth.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, pulling Ginny away from him. "I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Voldemort."  
  
"You are?" Harry whispered back, raising his eyebrows and smiling at Voldemort. "I'm glad. I'm attracted to Ginny." Hermione sighed.   
  
_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_  
  
Ginny went back to Harry's arm, and Hermione smiled. "Go tell him," Harry pushed her, and she stumbled to Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, Granger?" he said strangely nice.   
  
"Um, I like you. A lot." She told him, and blushed. Voldemort smiled.   
  
"I like you, too, Hermione."   
  
_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do   
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_  
  
Hermione gasped. "You called me Hermione." Harry smiled, hugging Ginny. She looked up at him, and kissed his cheek. Voldemort looked at the others, and continued down the stairs, holding Hermione close.  
  
_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
Harry's POV_  
  
I waited until Voldemort walked past me, and followed him. I looked at the familiar walls, and I went cold. Ginny must've known I was feeling different, because she gave me a hug, and put her head on my shoulder.  
  
_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Tired of being what you want me to be_  
  
As we walked out the door, I explained my plan to Ginny, and she nodded, understanding.  
  
_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Tired of being what you want me to be_  
  
I started running away from the group, Ginny closely following. Ron, Fred, Bill, and Charlie all got the impression, and followed after us. Hermione looked after us with a scowl, and kissed Voldemort. Voldemort knew I was never going to come back, never going to be him again. He held back the Death Eaters and said, "Let him go. I knew this day would come, and I respect it. I'm glad that Harry finally found something he wanted to do. Good luck, Potter. We will meet again."  
  
So what do you think? If it seems like I rushed into it, its because I wanted to. Thanks for reading it, and please review. You now should be able to review in anonymous, because I fixed it. If you liked this, read some of my other stuff.   
  
i-like-geletin 


End file.
